The Diary of Edward Cullen
by sillychicky28
Summary: Summary: This is the story of what would have happened if Bella Swan had found a diary in the Forks' wilderness, dated 1934, by one Edward Cullen. It tells of what Twilight would have been like, if Bella had known. Story is WAY better then summary.
1. Chapter 1

THE DIARY OF EDWARD CULLEN

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I merely obsess about it.

**Summary:** This is the story of what would have happened if Bella Swan had found a diary in the Forks' wilderness, dated 1934, by one Edward Cullen. It tells of what Twilight would have been like, if Bella had_ known_.

Also: This story belongs to TheDiaryofEdwardCullen, and not me, but at this time I am publishing and accepting reviews for them. Thank you.

**BPOV**

I had waited for this day for so long. I had planned everything perfectly, done everything right. All I needed to do now was find him.

Ever since I found the diary a few years ago, on a visit to Charlie's place, I couldn't stop thinking about meeting them. It had looked like an ordinary diary, no fancy binding or cover-just a worn, brown leather diary. I found it while exploring in the woods when Charlie wasn't looking. I normally am not an outdoors kind of person, but on this day I had decided to give Forks a chance....to try and see why Charlie was drawn to it.

That's when I saw the small brown book. That's when my life changed forever.

I had opened the diary, as anyone would after finding what looked like a century-old prize found in the dirt. The first entry I had memorized by heart:

_E.C 1934_

_Today I start this journal in hopes of expressing some of unyielding grief, caused by my current situation. My name is Edward Cullen, and I was changed into a vampire sixteen years ago, when I was seventeen years old. _

At first I had laughed at this person's obvious mental instability. I mean...vampires? Who would believe in that? I thought maybe it was just a teenagers plea to be heard so many years ago, but as I read on, I became even more interested, transfixed, and convinced.

He-Edward-told of his misery, but at the same time, his desire to please his father-figure, the seemingly glorious and god-like Carlisle, the man-vampire-who changed him. Edward also told of his abilities. He could read minds for one, which fascinated me to no end while reading his recollections. He also told of the beauty, strength, speed, and immortality which to him seemed a curse. Lastly, he wrote of Carlisle's morality. He told how his diet had been curbed, unlike a normal vampire, to fit that of a "vegetarian" vampire. To not eat human blood, but instead animal. I was shocked to read this, but it was at this point that I became the most convinced. Hearing him tell of his internal battles with the strain of the desire to kill memorized me, and I knew this was real.

I wanted to meet this man-vampire who told of his tortures, and I was finally getting the chance.

I found out that Edward had lived in the Forks area over seventy years ago, from his writings, and that usually Carlisle would repeat his locations. That was why I was heading to Forks now.

My mother, who had recently married a minor league baseball player, had decided to travel with him. Instead of tagging along myself, I opted for a little reunion with Charlie, who I had not visited since I found the diary. It was perfect timing too, and I hoped that maybe, just maybe, the Cullens would be there.

Edward had spoken of not just Carlisle in his writings. First, there was Esme. She was Carlisle's wife and the mother figure of the "family". There was also Rosalie, a beauty in the extreme who Carlisle had changed in the hopes of Edward seeing her as he did Esme. Edward did not. This pleased me for some reason that I could not explain.

Lastly, there was Emmett, Rosalie's mate. Besides Edward, Emmett was my favorite to read about. His childish sense of humor was often added into the pages of Edward's diary.

Now it was finally time to leave. I had planned for this, prayed for this, wished for this, yet I still didn't feel ready. Was I crazy for even doing this? Would if it _was _all some elaborate joke created seventy years ago? Would I find nothing in Forks? And a more important and scary thought, would if I _did_?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I know this not exactly word for word like Twilight, and that dates may be messed up. I try to make it kinda accurate, with a few actual sentences. But then again, this is the story of what would have happened if Bella found Edward's diary written while he was a relatively new vampire, so it _can't_ be too accurate, can it?

Also: This story belongs to TheDiaryofEdwardCullen, and not me, but at this time I am publishing and accepting reviews for them. Thank you.

**Chapter 2**

"It's good to see you Bells," Charlie said as soon as I saw him when I landed in Port Angeles. "How's Renee?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you too, Dad." I said looking around the airport. I was finally here again. In Forks, ready to meet my imaginary and so far fictional, Mr. Edward Cullen.

We drove in almost complete silence, the almost standing for Charlie's attempt at small talk. After a while, I just started looking out the cruiser window, trying to play the part of the depressed teenager, when I really was nervous and excited to be here.

When we arrived at Charlie's home, a small house, the same he had lived in with my mom, I unpacked. My room was exactly the same, nothing touched. Charlie let me get settled alone, thinking I was still homesick, which I was a little, but I had better things to think about. Like finally getting to meet Edward....hopefully.

I pulled the diary out of my bag, and flipped to a random page. It was the day when Rosalie had found Emmett....one of my favorites. It read:

_E.C 1935_

_I cannot believe this. How completely irresponsible and ridiculous! Being vain is one thing, but taking a life? Preventing a human from meeting whatever fate comes after death naturally, the way it should have been?_

_She was hunting, she says, when she saw him. I read in her thoughts of the struggle she dealt with when she smelled the blood. Even though I could hear how much she was drawn to him, I didn't understand her reasoning. She had a pull from the start, as soon as she saw him, and she felt a feeling she couldn't define, and neither could I. What was that? Why did she feel the need to demand of Carlisle to curse this innocent man into an immortal half-existence? Would I ever feel that desire to change a mortal? I think not._

How strange. I know now that Rosalie had felt love for Emmett, but why did he not know that? Did he not understand love? Or did he not know love at all? Not the love between him and his adoptive parents, or even his real ones, which he spoke little of, or his siblings. But the love between a man and woman. In the seventeen years he was alive before the change, and the sixteen or so years after to the time of the diary, did he not once experience that kind of love? Not that I was one to be talking. I had never felt that either, but I had reasons. I was a plain girl, clumsy, just....ordinary. But he was...extraordinary. Immortal, beautiful, perfect. _He _deserved someone. Someone just like him. I would never be good enough for him. Even though he spoke little of himself, I could tell, just by his words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Please keep reading and reviewing! I have not updated in forever, sorry! But I plan to now that I have some time!

**Chapter 3**

My first day of school. In March. Wonderful.

Even though I was hectic and excited, I was still dreading this day, like any normal teenager. It was bittersweet though, for soon I might be able to see Edward, the fictional and impossible vampire.

I chose to bring the diary, if not for proof, then to comfort me through the long day.

--

When I arrived, the parking lot was full. I drove around like an idiot trying to find a spot. I noticed that the cars were of the older variety, much like the truck Charlie had bought of his friend for me...what was his name? Barney? Billy? Benny? I couldn't remember. The only car in sight that looked shiny and new was a silver Volvo. Another thing that was nothing like Phoenix.

It was parked perfectly in the center of it's chosen spot, as if the driver was either a perfectionist, or an expert driver._ Could it be his?_ No, I amended, even that would be a stretch. _But, maybe..._

Once I found a spot, I headed to the office building. The secretary gave me a knowing look as she handed me my schedule and a map, and I smiled a shy,polite smile and headed back out the door, tripping over a small lump in the carpet. Of course.

I glanced down at my list of classes. So, English first then. With a Mr. Mason in building 3. Mason. Why did that name seem _so _familiar? I took out the diary and flipped to a page near the beginning. One of the only places where Edward talked about his human life. I scanned the page, and then I remember why it was so familiar. It had been Edward's human surname. Edward Anthony Masen. Spelled differently, but still.

I walked slowly to the building clearly marked "3", hoping to use the time to prepare myself for the day. But a thought suddenly occurred to me. Would if Edward was in this class?!

I half-ran to the building then. As I quickly approached the door marked "Mr. Mason. Room 279. Building 3." and pushed through to a room filled with startled and curious eyes. I flushed with embarrassment and walked over to the teacher's desk. The man sitting there was tall and balding, and absolutely nothing like Edward. But then again, Edward would not be a middle-aged teacher. He would be a Greek god who looked forever a youth at seventeen.

"You may take a seat wherever you wish Miss....Swan." said Mr. Mason quietly, trying not to disturb the class. Too late though, they were all gawking even harder at his hushed mention of my name. I flushed even harder and clumsily took my place at the back of the room.

As soon as I sat, I took a scan of the classroom's occupants, who were still watching intently even though I was in the back of the room, looking for anyone who fit Edward's description. He was supposed to be overly Pale. And have golden eyes, with bronze, messy hair. Other then that, I knew nothing else. He was modest in his writing. But I knew he would be gorgeous.

No one fit the description. There was one boy, with blond hair, and an average, but cute face, who glanced back at me frequently with a smile. That couldn't be Edward though. I looked down glumly at the list of books we would read in class. I had read them.

It would be a boring English class this year. I knew all the material, the teacher seemed quiet and hardly inspirational, and worst of all, Edward was not in this class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **So the last chapter was a little longer and I plan to keep making then longer, so R&R! I plan to make these first buildup chapters BPOV, but soon I might add a little EPOV, to mix it up. Hopefully I can write the story all the way through the novel, but I don't know yet.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 4**

The day seemed to drag with disappointment. Not one of my classes had Edward in it. I was beginning to lose hope.

The boy from my English class, Mike, I had learned, followed me around the whole day like a puppy. He was a nice boy, but not extraordinary. Just normal. Usually I would not have been so judgmental, but I was so looking forward to meeting my Edward that anything less was a let-down.

By lunch, I felt miserable and completely foolish for having believed in such a silly thing. _Pshh...vampires! Bella you really must have lost it!_ Still....I was_ so sure_ I would find him!

I decided to sit with Mike and his friends. _I guess I had better make friends here anyway_ I thought glumly.

Then, I looked up.

And saw him. Them.

They were real!

He was a million times more beautiful then I could ever have imagined. They all were, I realized minutes later after I could focus on anything but him. I knew him right away of course, apart from the others, because of his description.

He was almost chalk white, with the smoothest skin I had ever seen. Like a cool, pale, beautiful stone. His hair was a tousled bronze, just as described. And his eyes, thanks to Carlisle's animal hunting, were a stunning golden. He was lean, and boyish looking, but still heart-stoppingly gorgeous.

The others were also supermodel stunning. They had his pale skin, golden eyes, and the purple bruises under their eyes as well.

I recognized Rosalie of course, for being blond and statuesque. Edward had clearly not done her looks justice. When he described her as being vain, I didn't realize she had such a right to be so! I felt even more insecure knowing that she was meant for him.

And I saw Emmett as well, him standing out with his huge burly muscles that gave him a bear-like quality. Edward had described Emmett as being extremely strong, but I could never have imagined this! How could he be the playful, childlike vampire that Edward described.

I knew why I did not see Carlisle in this group, as Edward had fully explained in his journal that Carlisle played the father-figure to society as well. But that did not explain the presence of the other two obvious, and equally beautiful, vampires with his family.

The girl, (or woman?) that was sitting there was short in the extreme, and had spiky black hair, resembling a pixie. She looked joyful and childlike, but still had a mature look to her that convinced me that whenever she was changed, she was not changed as a child.

The man to her side was clearly her mate. He was sitting in a protective manner over her as if someone at any moment something would lurch out and steal her away. He was also her polar opposite. He was very tall, and strong (not as strong as Emmett though), and had blond hair. His eyes were golden, so I knew he fed off of animals, but he looked more menacing then the others did. He looked in pain, almost....hungry? I knew from Edward's descriptions how vicious vampires could be. And yet, I was not afraid of this group, especially Edward, even though he made it out through words that his kind were terrible monsters.

Suddenly, the pixie's head shot up like a bullet, as well as Edward's. _She must be thinking something _I thought, knowing that this duel reaction must be caused by Edward's ability to read minds.

Her childlike features were blank, unreadable. _What was happening?_ I looked around me, and but no one else noticed her reaction except me. The rest of Edward's "family" was staring at the pair, not shocked, but more curious. The tall blond vampire looked with a concerned face at the pixie.

When her eyes refocused, she looked at Edward with a stunned face. He looked equally as shocked. This exchange took only seconds before Edward and the small vampire were staring at me. Soon, the others were as well.

I saw the pixie's lips move at an alarmingly fast rate, I couldn't even make out what she was saying, only that her lips were trembling, almost...speaking? She was looking at Edward now, with a questioning look, but he only stared at me, as if seeking something from me. He slowly shook his head. _What had she asked him?_

For the rest of the lunch, the rest of Edward's family looked curious and anxious. He looked over at me a few times, with that same, seeking stare.. I blushed each time. Of course.

Whatever the exchange between the pixie and Edward was, I needed to talk to him about the diary and tell him that I knew about him and his "family". Well, most of his family. I still couldn't believe that he was real!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the R&R's! Keep em' coming! They make me want to keep writing!! Oh, and just a note, Alice's vision was of Bella telling Edward she knew all about him and his family. Edward obviously then tried to read Bella's mind to be sure, and of course, could not.

Everything is a little tangled and confusing right now, and might get worse in this chapter, but it will be explained soon, I promise!!

**Disclaimer:** S.M owns all.

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

As I was exiting the cafeteria, I thought about just walking up to him and telling him what I knew, but I didn't want to cause a scene. Especially one where I claimed I knew his little secret about being a vampire!

I figured that after school would be best. But how would I get the courage to even go near him? He was so beyond perfection, I could almost cry.

I still didn't know what I would do after I told him though. What would happen? Would he deny it to protect his secret? Or admit to it then pack up his family and quietly exit Forks and my life forever.  
That was another thing. It was Edward's job as mind reader to foresee any suspicion someone like me might have and then warn him family.

As I nervously contemplated how I would approach him, I slowly made my way to biology. Of course I didn't know the way so I just let Mike lead me to the room, nodding occasionally to what he told me as we walked.

When we arrived at the classroom, I walked in and did my customary glance around the room to see if Edward was there.

My breath caught as I realized that he was sitting there, in a blue plastic chair sitting behind a cold marble laboratory desk. He looked out of place in such a mundane classroom. He looked as if he should be sitting on a high throne somewhere on Mt. Olympus.

Even more shocking though, was his reaction to my entering the room. He look furious. He was gripping the seat almost desperately.

_Has he read my mind? Does he know that I know all about him? Is he mad about that? I suppose I should have expected that he would be angry about my knowledge_.

I walked over to the teacher, who directed me to sit at the only empty seat in the room-the one next to Edward.

I was cautious I walked over to the seat and sat down. His face looked twisted with pain.

The class had not officially begun yet and many were still chatting around the room. I decided I might as well strike up a conversation with him now.

"So..Edward. It's nice to finally meet you." I said bluntly, but shyly. I might as well get it out in the open.

He stared at me incredulously. His knuckles turned white with the force of his grip on the chair.

noticed he was not breathing, which did not shock me, as I knew that breathing was not essential for vampires, just more of a habit.

He did not respond to my greeting. He suddenly covered his nose and mouth with his left hand, the one that did not have a death grip on the chair.

It suddenly struck me. I knew this vampire reaction. Edward described it before as he talked about Emmett's struggle when he was tempted to kill a human. But it was not common of Edward. Edward had more control.

He was not reacting like this because he was mad at my knowledge. He was reacting like this because he wanted to kill me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Yeah now for a little EPOV!! I shall try to write this at vampire speed!! I hope to make the next chapters WAY longer, but I need a little encouragement! R&R!! This one also has a flashback to explain what happened...like, an hour before..xD This chapter makes the whole story one big confusing mess but it will be untangled! Remember, this is a totally different take on Twilight. I mean, Bella knows!!

**Disclaimer: **That cool chick Steph Meyer owns my fantasy world, my dream life, and most importantly...Edward!

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

The burn was excruciating! I had never felt such a terrible, murderous thirst for a human before. I thought my days of temptation were long behind me! It was as if this girl was put on this Earth to destroy me! Just an hour ago I was worried about Jasper's own strength and here I am now testing my own with this silly little human girl!

_Flashback to Cafeteria_

How is he Edward? _Alice mentally asked with a worried "voice". She was thinking about Jasper, of course. He was struggling, but I didn't want to tell her that. I slowly looked at the ceiling, then looking down at my hands, to signal that he was fine. She nodded and looked back over at Jasper, whose face clearly read his pain._

_  
Suddenly, Alice's mind was clouded over in that familiar way with a vision. I feared that it would be of Jasper attacking, but then felt an enormous sense of guilt when I saw in her mind that it was just me. Standing with a human girl, near the back of the school building?. How odd._

_She was the new girl that filled the thoughts of the student population today. Bella, I believe her name was. _

_Then, she started talking in the vision._

"Edward , I know what you are. I found this a few years back. You're journal." _She handed me a worn brown diary of sorts. I looked at it, and slowly recognition struck. _

_  
"_Bella, I wrote that journal seventy years ago. How did you find it?"

"You must have been writing in the woods. It was buried in the wilderness by Charlie's house." _She answered. That's right, she was the police chiefs daughter._

_Then the vision ended. I was shocked to say the least. If I knew that she was aware of our true nature, which I now was, why did I not warn my family and have us all leave Forks? I was terribly confused._

_I looked up and stared at Alice, knowing that the rest of the family was curious. They recognized the signs of a vision. Then, we both looked over to where the girl was sitting._

_She was looking at us, stunned by our exchange._

_Alice turned to look at me. _"Edward. Is it true? How much does she know?"_ She whispered at vampire speed. Now the others glanced at her too, more intently and with much more alarming curiosity. It took a lot of concentration to block out their questioning thoughts._

_I continued to stare at her, trying to read her mind. I couldn't hear anything. I shook my head no. Alice looked confused. I was sure I had the same look on my own face._

I had planned to confront the Swan girl after school as in the vision. But now I could not. I could not even stand to be near this girl! Not only did she threaten exposure of my family in her knowledge of our true nature, but now she threatened it again!

If I killed her now, the evidence would be hard to cover up. I need to get out of this torture room!

I got up from the seat, struggling to keep up with the human facade, as asked Mr. Banner as normally as I could, "May I go to the nurse, please? I'm feeling ill."

He took on look at my tangled face that was clearly in pain and wrote me a note. I walked out of the room as quickly as I could, not even caring about the staring faces that watched me leave, or the worried face of the Swan girl.

In the back of my mind as half-walked, half-ran, I saw in Alice's mind the vision of Bella telling me about her knowledge being erased. Obviously I would be getting no where near the girl now. I heard Alice's concern, too. She didn't know why this had suddenly happened, but she knew it couldn't be good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Alright, time to untangle this mess with a short, explain-y chapter. Bear with me! The LONG CHAPTERS WILL COME! Please R&R! It keeps these achy fingers typing!

**Disclaimer: **Everything STILL belongs too Stephenie Meyer..

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

Instead of driving the Volvo, I opted on running. Maybe it would release a little of my fury.

It did not.

I was still a wreck when I arrived at the hospital where Carlisle worked. When I got to the office door with his name on it, I paused. I was ashamed. But, I couldn't stand another moment in that room with that infuriating girl!

Carlisle sensed me at the door.

"Come in Edward." he called.

As I walked in Carlisle looked shocked at my appearance. Normally I was well-kept and calm.

"Edward, whatever is the matter? Why are you not at school with the others? Is something wrong?"

I told him everything. About Alice's vision, and then about the girl and her tantalizing yet infuriating scent. Even about how I could not read the girl's thoughts.

"I must leave Carlisle." I said when I finished my story, "I cannot be near that girl any longer. I fear what could have happened if I had stayed in that room for another second."

Carlisle looked up at me with sympathizing eyes.

"Son, I know this must be extremely difficult for you, but think before you do something so rash. This girl knows virtually everything about us. She even has proof, Edward" He said in a voice that didn't have a trace of accusation in it, even though it was all my fault for writing and losing the diary in the first place.

Then an idea struck. "Why don't we just steal the diary from her as she sleeps?"

Carlisle looked at me with disapproving eyes. "Now is that really the best idea, Edward? Then she would have an even greater reason to tell of our true nature. Even if we did take the journal, she already knows everything and we don't know her mind, Edward. She might expose us."

"Then we should all leave! Immediately! Knock down two birds with one stone! It's what we would do if anyone else was suspicious! Regardless of proof!"

"But she knows details, son. Dates. Backgrounds. It could be awful. I believe that perhaps...and don't be upset, Edward,...but maybe we should stay. You should stay. Attempt to befriend the girl......or at least tolerate her." He amended when he saw my incredulous look.

"What good will come of that?" I asked, shocked at his reasoning.

"Well, you could try to convince her to keep the knowledge to herself, and see if we can trust her. I am assuming she knows all about our secret and how vital it is to keep it?"

I nodded.

"Well," he responded, "Then since you are the one she probably has the most connection with, it may be best if you get to know her yourself, and see if we can trust her enough, so that we may not have to leave. I know it will be hard on you because of her blood, and of course I am not demanding it of you, son. But it may be best for the family."

I nodded again. I would have to try and tolerate the infuriating girl so we could gain her trust.

But what I didn't know at the time, was that we already had it.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so I didn't really like the last chapter, it was really more of a filler so that I could keep Edward in Forks. If you have any better ideas, put it in a review! I really want there to still be significant similarities between Twilight and TDOEC. The next chapters won't be posted as quickly because they will be more lengthy and much more detailed as Edward and Bella fall in love (which I intend for them to do so). Be Patient, and please review! It encourages the writing process!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! BTW, just like Bella didn't know about Jazz and Alice because they weren't around in '34, she doesn't know about Esme either.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns everything.

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

When I got home that day, I was worn out. Not just from the first day of school in this depressing town, but from finding out that the vampire I've been fascinated with reading about for years is not only real, but wants to kill me. I had to say it shocked me. Edward had always described himself as a monster, but I felt as if I knew that he wasn't. I had always felt that he was just saying that because he didn't realize how good he really was.

I knew, despite what happened today, that he was good. I didn't know what it was about me personally, but I knew I was the exception to his control, not the rule. I hated that there was something in my blood that was an aversion to him. I had hoped....oh, I don't know, maybe that we could have been friends...

I just hoped at this point I would be able to see him again. So we could talk, at the very least.

I had just finished my homework and was starting dinner when Charlie got home. With all the craziness, I had almost forgotten that I had to be normal for my dad.

"Hey, Bells." He said when he walked into the kitchen, "Whatcha making?" he asked warily.

"Just fish, dad, your favorite." I figured I had better start with something I knew he would like.

He smiled and sat down. "How was your first day?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Um...fine, I suppose." I said as I placed a plate the steaming salmon in front of my father and took a seat next to him at the tiny wooden table.

"Did you make any friends?" he asked, stuffing a mouthful of fish in.

I thought back to Mike and his friends. They seemed so mundane and average compared to the magnificent and mysterious Cullen family.

"Sorta" I responded.

The rest of dinner went by with a few questions from Charlie that were given one-word responses from me.

I was exhausted by the time I slowly made my way upstairs, my mind still racing with thoughts of Edward.

--

**EPOV**

At my own suggestion, I found myself running to the girl, instead of away from her, as planned. I figured since I was going to stay for the benefit of my family, I may as well make it easier.

It was twilight, and I figured in the short amount of time it will take me to run to the police chief's home, that Bella and her father will be finishing dinner. I planned to sit in her room during the night, to absorb her scent thoroughly, so that during the daytime it would make it easier to bear being around her.

When I arrived, Bella was getting ready for sleep. It was still early, even for a human, but it was her first day, so she must have been tired. I slowly let go of her bedroom window sill and dropped silently onto the ground to give her some privacy, which was ironic because I would be sitting in her bedroom all night watching her.

As I waited, I tried again to hear her thoughts, but nothing registered. Instead, I heard a faint ringing from the living room. I assumed it to be Chief Swan's own mind, which explain somewhat why I couldn't hear Bella.

Some time later, I slipped back up the edge of the house, and looked into the bedroom window. She was asleep. I opened the window slowly, and it made a loud noise as I did. I would need oil when I came back. I sighed. I was not looking forward to coming back. I resented this girl, no matter how innocent, for all the turmoil she was causing.

I slipped silently through the open window and crept over to a rocking chair in the corner of her room. Her sent hit me like a wave as soon as I entered. I knew this was for the better though. I would have to do what Jasper did every day. Literally torture yourself until your strength was strong enough.

Right now I was far from strong. With even less witnesses then in the classroom, as only her father was in the house, it would be so easy to kill her. Whatever made me think this was a good idea?

Suddenly, she spoke, "Edward.....don't.....be.....mad.." she mumbled. At first, I thought she was awake because of the clarity of her words. But when I looked at her and saw the slow rise and fall of her chest I knew she was still asleep. I held my breath when I then saw the pulsing vein in her neck.

_So, she talks in her sleep? And, she dreams about...me?_ That pleased me for some inexplicable reason.

A short time later, she spoke again,with more emotion this time, "Edward....please...forgive...me.....I didn't.....mean....to....read.....your.....diary."

I laughed silently at this. She was rather amusing. Then her scent hit me again with it's tantalizing flavor. I needed to remember not to laugh!

As I looked over at her sleeping form again, a warmth rushed through me. Maybe...it would not be _so_ hard to befriend the girl.

Then, I began to walk around, letting little bursts of air in at a time, slowly adjusting as I got closer and closer, testing me strength. She had a pile of books on her bedside table, the top being _Wuthering Heights_. I had never liked that book.

I looked over at her sleeping form. She did look rather peaceful. On her stomach laid my open diary. Although I remembered every word from it, I gently took it and glanced at the page she had fallen asleep reading to. It was the story of Rosalie's saving Emmett. I wondered why Bella was so fascinated with this particular story?


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **R&R!! Just a reminder, Bella knows EVERYTHING Edward knew up until 1934, which is pretty much everything. She knows about the Volturi, Vegetarianism, Nomads....basically everything. Her knowledge just hasn't come into play much because she hasn't talked to Edward much. And she isn't going to strike up a conversation on the Volturi with Jessica, now is she? XD

This chapter is short, but cute.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns everything.

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

I woke feeling refreshed and...chilly. There was a breeze coming into my bedroom. I looked over to the window and saw that it was open. How odd. I didn't remember leaving it open last night.

I got dressed quickly and sped down the stairs to eat a fast breakfast. For some reason, I felt anxious to get to school. I needed to tell Edward all that I knew about him.

If he was even there.

I said goodbye to Charlie and hopped into my truck. The engine scared me when I started it's loud roar. Again.

When I got to Forks High School, I was early, way early. I decided to read an entry from Edward's journal that was one of my favorites to pass the time.

_E.C 1934_

_Journal,_

_Today Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, and I played baseball in an open field by the new house. It was Emmett's first time playing "Vampire Baseball", and he was utterly confused as to why we needed a thunder storm. He is charmingly childish sometimes. I just wish there was an easier way to detect a storm though._

_I knew he would love it once we played though. It was hard to get to play organized sports like this as a vampire. We obviously could never join a league, and Emmett being as competitive as he is always wants to have a competition. He was very good, of course._

_I scored just five runs. What a shame. But offense was really never my expertise. I'm a much better outfielder. I love the feeling of running the miles to reach the baseball in time!_

_I wonder what a human would think if they saw such a game? Hah! What an absurd idea!_

He seemed like such a carefree and loving person. I only wish that I would be able to get to know that side of Edward myself.

I looked up from the journal to see that the parking lot had filled up very quickly. I ran to English and got there just in time.


	11. Chapter 10REVISED ENDING

**Author's Note: **Here is a longer chapter to make up for the last one. R&R!

Oh, and it seems (as you will find out in this chapter) that the feeling about Bella from the Cullen's is much the same as in Twilight, regardless!

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns all.

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I still had not seen Edward or his family by lunchtime. I was worried that they might have moved away now that they knew of my extensive knowledge. Or maybe they had left because of Edward's apparent desire to kill me.

As I walked into the lunchroom, barely listening to the girl...Jessica?...speak. I looked up in the direction of their table, hoping against hope to see the vampire family.

They were there! And they looked...mad.

Well, Rosalie looked mad. Emmett and the blond man looked indifferent. The pixie looked happy and bouncy, and as I worriedly glanced at Edward....I saw he was looking at me. _Really_ looking at me. He didn't seem mad like yesterday though. He seemed, almost....expectant. Like he was waiting for me. When he saw me looking back at him, the edges of his mouth turned up.

I was shocked! I thought he would hate me! Or not even turn up at school! And here he was...smiling?!

I didn't want to walk right over to him in the crowded lunch room, so I waited anxiously through lunch, and then rushed to biology.

When I got there, he was already sitting. He looked pained, as yesterday, but not in the extreme. But he was holding his breath again.

When I sat down, he said through his breath, "Hello. I was extremely rude yesterday and didn't even introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen. But, I'm sure you already know that." He caught his breath once more.

"Yes." I smiled shyly and blushed.

"I believe we need to talk." he said so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

I nodded quickly and glanced around the room to make sure no one had seen our secret exchange.

Edward was going to talk to me! This was the moment I had been waiting for!

Mr. Banner looked over at Edward.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, I see you are feeling better today." He said.

"Yes, sir, much better." Edward replied with a polite smile.

_Maybe Edward is adjusting to my scent? _I didn't know how he could do so so quickly, but it made me happy that he could bear to be around me. I didn't want to cause him pain.

Mr. Banner smiled back at Edward and began class.

--

**EPOV**

That biology class felt like the longest amount of time I have ever had to endure a gut-wrenching torture, besides my transition, of course. The burn in my throat felt like a fire that could only be quenched with one tantalizing liquid. Isabella Swan's blood.

But I couldn't. My family depended on me. I couldn't let Bella be aware again of how much agony her presence put me through.

I just needed to focus on befriending the girl to gain her trust, so that we would know for sure that when we left Forks, she would not tell anyone of our secret.

A few hours later, I found myself waiting for her outside of gym class, where I had seen her face in the minds of the other students. After seeing her face for two days strait in the minds of others, I found that she was rather pretty. Her face was...interesting. And her eyes were the most beautiful brown.

_Edward, you can't be serious? Are you actually starting to _like _this infuriating mortal girl? You hardly know her. At this rate, Alice's most recent vision will come true!_ I told myself. _No. That will never happen. _

When she walked out of class, she was clearly surprised to see me standing there. I smiled at her the best I could with the burn in the back out my throat that got worse every step she came closer to me.

We also gained some very curious glances from her peers, be I ignored them.

"Where are we headed to?" She asked in an excited voice.

I knew I needed to take her someone where we could be alone to talk, so that all of the adolescent eyes that were gawking at us would not be tempted to eavesdrop.

I had thought all night while I watched her sleep where I would take her. It had to be private, but I was worried about getting her too alone to the point where I was tempted to kill her...

"How about....Port Angeles?"


	12. My Apologies

I apologize profusely to all those who were expecting another chapter, or have been waiting in inexcusably long time for a new chapter. I am working on it, I promise! I will not abandon this story, and I should have a new chapter up soon. My life has just caught up with me, and I apologize again.

And no, the story didn't end there :)


End file.
